


You Really Got a Hold on Me

by thenamematters



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, is jisoo high, lesbians on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenamematters/pseuds/thenamematters
Summary: Rosé gets more than what she bargained for when she embarks on an unplanned trip and meets Kim Jisoo.





	You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: seatmates on a plane, sharing music

It takes six hours to get to Singapore. Rosé hates herself for flying economy class.

                                                              

Utter chaos met her the moment she boarded the plane that looked nothing like the Airbus 380s she was so used to riding. Walking towards her seat (which, unfortunately, was at the rear end of the aircraft), she managed to bump shoulders with nearly every passenger, mumbling endless strings of apologies either for her clumsiness, or the plane’s congested isles, she wasn’t certain anymore.

 

Hers was a last minute ticket, so she wasn’t left with much choice on the seating arrangement. It didn’t really bother her. Unlike her prissy older sister, Alice, she wasn’t too keen on detail and wasn’t _that_ extravagant. She was lucky enough to get the last slot in the earliest flight to Singapore. Only God knows why a flight to said country wasn’t fully booked, especially during the summer break.

Reaching her section (booth H), relief washed through her noticing how her area was still vacant. Not even bothering to check her ticket, Rosé plopped down on the window seat, and tried to make do with economy’s pathetic excuse for leg room.

 

\--

 

Nearly half of the passengers were children – their cries and complaints filling the aircraft. Although it left a fairly disordered atmosphere, Rosé feels giddy and relaxed.

 

After all, it was her first time flying solo. She doubts that even her parents know about her impulse trip. _Adulting_ is never easy. But to Rosé, it also means her parents loosening their hold on her. And most importantly, an independent bank account.

 

Plus, it wasn’t like she planned on staying for long. She had a job to go back to, anyway.

 

Her musings were interrupted when, who she assumes to be her seatmate, stuffs a bulky hiking backpack in the overhead cabin right above their seats.

 

The girl was in a tie-dye shirt two sizes bigger than her, messily tucked in denim cut off shorts. Her purple hair was up in a bun, giving Rosé a full view of her swan-like neck.

 

She was pretty attractive. Dresses more like _teenage Jesus_ than Grace Kelly, but beautiful, nonetheless.

 

After checking if her backpack was secured in the compartment, the girl turned to Rosé and offered her a smile, stretching her heart-shaped lips to its maximum.

 

“Hi! I’m Jisoo! Good luck on sitting next to my annoying ass for the next six hours.”

 

 _Jisoo’s_ doe eyes glistened with mirth as she extends a hand to her direction. When Rosé made a move to accept the handshake, the girl immediately pulled back, laughing hysterically at the brunette’s bewildered expression.

 

If her best friend Jennie were in her shoes, she would most likely scoff at the purple haired girl’s antics and shoot her a scowl. If it were Lisa, her _other_ best friend, she’d join in on Jisoo’s w _eirdness_.

 

But this was _Rosé_ – who volunteers in animal shelters, funds five non-profit charities, and who is weak for pretty girls with childlike tendencies and _quirky_ hipster aesthetic. So she only giggles because _damn_ does Jisoo’s smile deserve a Pulitzer.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jisoo. You can call me Rosé.”

 

 _Good luck_ to her indeed.

 

\--

 

Upon the captain’s announcement that they were set for takeoff, everyone, even the cabin crew, buckled up to their seats and readied themselves for the flight.

 

Everyone _except_ Jisoo, who rid herself of her seatbelt, insisting that she needed to _use the bathroom now or Voldemort would resurrect._

 

Before Rosé could even try to talk her out of it, the woman was up and running towards the toilet, ignoring the other passengers screaming for her to get back to her seat. Should the plane not have ascended the exact moment Jisoo opened the door to the loo, she would have been _successful_.

 

But even the brave and the stealthy have their bad days. And instead, the purple-haired girl fell down with a thud.

 

Fortunately, Jisoo was fast enough to grab on to the open door when the plane rose on what seemed to be full speed. It went on for roughly five minutes before the plane was stable enough for Jisoo to be back on her feet, entering the comfort room, as if she hadn’t just ignored airline protocol for a mere _pee break._

 

She comes out of the toilet three minutes later, even managing to _curtsy_ for the people who have been watching her every move since she sprinted down the aisle.

 

“I’m alright. My bum stings a little but other than that, I’m alright,” she belts loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

Jisoo only grins at the disapproving looks some of the passengers shot her. It got even bigger when she spotted a lanky teenage boy, who had his phone out, seemingly having recorded the whole scene.

 

Jisoo passes by him and ruffles his messy blond locks. “Make sure that goes viral, kid,” she chirps as she walks toward a smirking Rosé.

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

\--

 

Surprisingly, Jisoo hasn’t done anything _peculiar_ in the past hour. The girl was being uncharacteristically quiet as she plays with her Nintendo switch, only spurting a few curses here and there whenever she gets stuck on a level. (Every time she spits out a bad word, the middle-aged woman sitting an isle across them gives her the dirty eye, but Jisoo couldn’t be bothered to look up from her whatever she was playing).

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“Well your hair’s pretty distracting.”

 

Jisoo paused the game (something about _Pokemon_ , Rosé thinks, as she glances at the Charmander hogging the whole screen) and stared back at her now blushing companion. She chuckles as the redness on Rosé’s cheeks only seems to darken the longer they maintain eye contact.

 

 

“Oh? You don’t like it?” Jisoo asks, raising an eyebrow as she frees her purple tresses from its confines, framing her face so _fittingly,_ the other wasn’t sure whether she was envious, or _in awe_.

 

 

Rosé gulped at the sight. “I do! I was just curious as to why you picked purple, of all colors.”

 

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Jisoo teases. “Tell you what. You tell me why you’re on a plane bound to Singapore and I’ll tell you the reason why my hair’s purple.”

 

 

The brunette seemed a bit hesitant, and Jisoo was about to take back her words, scared of maybe having pried too much, before the other spoke up.

 

Rosé shrugs, “I was craving some laksa.”                                                

 

 

“You… booked a flight to Singapore for _laksa?_ What even is that?”

 

Rosé smiles sheepishly as she struggles on how to tell Jisoo her rather, _impulsive,_ reason for embarking on this trip without sounding like a _privileged brat._

 

“I’ve had a rough week, okay? I _deserve_ to surrender to my cravings. And if it so happens that I’d have to endure and pay for a six-hour flight before I dig into the finest noodle dish in the whole world, then _so be it_.”

 

 Jisoo should’ve guessed that Rosé was loaded – what with her satin button down and Galleria tote. Everything about her screams _trust fund kid._ The girl only speaks structured sentences and looks to be the type to drink cocktails with egg whites in them.

 

_Hot._

 

“Are there no Singaporean restaurants in Korea?”

 

“There are. Although, they are no match for the food sold in hawker centers in Singapore,” Rosé hums, “How about you? What brings you here?”

 

“I _love_ traveling. I’m a backpacker,” Jisoo responds proudly, chest puffing out a little.

 

“I thought backpackers travelled to places with more, how do I say this, _nature spots?_ Singapore is basically a concrete jungle. It’s a rather peculiar destination for a backpacker like yourself,” the brunette inquires, perfectly plucked eyebrows meeting in the middle.

 

“I don’t really care much about wherever I’m going. I think the concept of backpacking goes beyond hiking and doing the extreme.

 

“Besides, I’m more after the _people_ I’d get to meet than the scenery,” Jisoo adds, “And so far, everything – _everyone –_ is looking good.”

 

Rosé was never one to get motion sickness but she feels a little dizzy as she tries to meet Jisoo’s fervent gaze.

 

_(She’s not sick._

_At least not at the way she thought she was)._

\--

 

 

The brunette plugged her earphones in to drown out the incessant yapping of the six-year-old seated in front of her. She much preferred reading to keep herself entertained in flights such as this, but the sounds the kid was making made it impossible for Rosé to go through the Dale Carnegie book she brought with her.

 

Although, it wasn’t much of a bother. Rosé has always been a fan of music. Her childhood was spent dancing to Billie Holiday with her dad before they get ready for Sunday brunch.

 

The whole Park household _loved_ music. She recalls how her mom would surprise them with new LPs upon returning from her business trips. Mostly of Duke Ellington – which explains Rosé’s love for playing the piano.

 

Music makes her feel at peace. It shows in how she whispers her favorite lyrics to relax herself before she speaks during board meetings, how she taps a steady rhythm on her thigh as she decides on what to get Mina and Chaeyoung for their engagement party, how she focuses on the pounding of her heart as Jisoo takes the ear-bud out of her left ear to put in her own, her floral scent invading _all_ of Rosé’s senses.

 

“San Cisco?”

 

Rosé whips her head to Jisoo’s direction, all smiles and twinkling eyes. “You _know_ San Cisco?!”

 

“Of course I do,” she scoffs, “Perfect lyrics and a female drummer? What’s not to like.”

 

“Exactly! I saw them live last October. It was amazing – _they_ were amazing!” the brunette says dreamily. “I listen to _Gracetown_ every week. Hands down, their _best_ album.”

 

Jisoo scrunches her nose at this, rather _unpleased_ with the statement.

 

“Uh, no? Their self-titled album remains their greatest work,” Jisoo defends, facing the brunette to initiate a stare down. “It’s a _classic_. The legendary _Fred Astaire_ was from that album.”

 

“But _Jealousy_ was their debut into a new genre. It features a great bass line _and_ Isabella Manfredi’s god-tier vocals. And, for the love of God, do _not_ use _Fred Astaire_ against me! I love that song!”

 

Their little debate was cut short when a flight attendant passed by their seats to serve them their in-flight meals. Both girls thanked the lady before she stalked off to deliver food to the other passengers.

 

Milky Chance serenades them through Rosé’s ear-buds while they eat their _sad_ airplane food, exchanging stories about their lives to pass the time.

 

It almost felt like a _date._

 

Jisoo tells her about her job as a journalist and how she’s been trying to squeeze in short trips like this to live her dream to be a backpacker. She says she’s a lot more interested in writing opinion articles than news since she’s always felt the need to help people take a stand – to see the two sides of an issue. Rosé finds it admirable and makes a mental note to check on Jisoo’s articles soon.

 

In turn, she shares stories about her life as a marketing director. Quickly tearing through the hierarchy due to her skills and University of New South Wales diploma. Of course she received heaps of backlash for that, and it hurt her more than she admits. But she’s far from a quitter and she trusts her abilities enough to believe that she’s up to par like everyone else.

 

Fortunately, Jisoo somehow picked up on the _slight_ mood shift and tried to regain the happy tone of their otherwise _light_ conversation.

 

“How was the beef?” the purple-haired girl asks whilst wiping gravy from the side of her mouth.

 

“Bland. Much like your taste in music.”

 

The backpacker rolls her eyes at Rosé’s smirk. She steals the brunette’s earphones, and plugs it in her phone instead. She shifts closer to the brunette, making Rosé once again catch a whiff of her perfume.

 

 _Chloé,_ she guesses.

 

She feels herself relax as the first beats of Grouplove’s _Tongue Tied_ fills her ears.

“I _love_ this song.”

“Don’t we all?”

Rosé was never one to have _favourite_ songs. May it be out of her indecisive nature, or her belief that listening to every musical feat is a whole new experience every time.

 

_Universality. Permanence._

 

It’s a _feel good_ song. One that she’d listen to on both bad days and good days. It takes her back to her favourite moments – her first kiss under the bleachers, that time she got detention for sleeping through math class, visiting the Kim family’s ranch and riding horses with her best friend, Jennie.

 

Jisoo softly sings along to the chorus, head bobbing to the beat. She felt at peace and it’s been _so long_ since she felt like this.

 

“I think you’re pretty cool, _chipmunk_. A little too in love with laksa, but still cool.”

 

The brunette turns to her companion, who now wore one of the most genuine smiles she has ever seen.

 

Rosé wasn’t blind. She knew that Jisoo was every bit of beautiful the moment she slid next to her in the plane seats. To top it all off, she was _smart_ and knows how to keep a conversation.

 

“You’re staring again.”

 

“Well you aren’t ugly.”

 

Jisoo laughs – barking and snorting – but Rosé still thinks that she’s one of the prettiest women in the world. Going so far as to compare her _gorgeousness_ to the likes of _Kim Taeyeon._

And _Kim Taeyeon_ is a whole ass hottie.

 

“Really, Rosé? You spend half the plane ride dare I say, _flirting_ with me, and that’s all you’re going to say?”

 

“Shut up,” she grumbles, “It’s not like you weren’t reciprocating.”

 

The purple-haired girl beams. “You’re right. I was totally flirting back.”

 

Rosé _hates_ pretty girls.

 

She _hates_ how pretty girls make her blush and stutter.

 

She _hates_ how pretty girls make her to do _stupid_ things because that’s Lisa’s job.

But she also knows that despite being rather _quirky_ (to put it lightly), Lisa managed to make Jennie her _girlfriend._ Even if the first few tries didn’t end up too well, she got her happy ending.

 

Rosé stares at Jisoo’s heart-shaped lips and thinks of doing something _stupid._ But she stops herself because _Tongue Tied_ has ended, got replaced with _Lovefool,_ and she was reminded of how she got her heart broken back in tenth grade when she let her feelings get the best of her.

 

It was _quite_ the happening really. For two weeks or so, the whole school talked about how Rosé Park serenaded Park Sooyoung with _Lovefool_ in the football field right after cheer practice. She even booked _The Cardigans_ themselves just for her.

When tenth grade Rosé sang her heart out and strummed the strings of her sleek black Fender, the red head looked at her as if she hung the stars in the sky. Rosé couldn’t help but think that she’d say _yes_.

 

Sooyoung turned her down in the sweetest way possible, saying something along the lines of _not wanting to get in a relationship at the moment._ Rosé accepted it whole-heartedly despite harboring intense feelings towards the other.

 

Until during prom night, when poor Rosé stumbled upon Sooyoung and a college kid _(Son Seungwan,_ was it?) making out in the restrooms – marks of the red head’s cherry lip gloss decorating the expanse of Seungwan’s exposed neck.

 

Rosé hates prom night just as much as she hates _Lovefool._

_The Cardigans_ make Rosé feel _sad_ and _weak._ So she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, hoping to push back thoughts of _stupid things_ and _pretty girls._

\--

 

The plane landed smoothly and despite the tension, Jisoo and Rosé walked towards the arrival area together. Although, they weren’t as chatty as before.

 

Rosé _swoons_ at the sight of Jisoo carrying a backpack a head taller than her. The journalist huffs in frustration as she struggles with its straps and merely blows off Rosé when she offered to help her. They ended up engaging in a screaming match that only ceased when airport security started eyeing them curiously. (omg, that rhymed).

 

“So, this is it,” Rosé mumbles as they walk towards airport exit.

 

Jisoo nods, jumping on the balls of her feet. “I enjoyed sitting next to you, chipmunk.”

 

“Mmm, sure thing, _dwarf._ ”

 

Rosé looks at Jisoo curiously as the latter shifts her weight side to side, looking everywhere but her.

 

“Listen. I know you’re like, _way out of my league._ But I _really_ like you. I’d, uh, like to get to know you more – be it over crappy airplane food, or cocktails with egg whites in them – _whatever_ it is that rich people do,” Jisoo stammers.

 

Rosé meets the gaze of the middle-aged woman who shot Jisoo judging looks during the flight. She was currently standing five paces away from the two, having witnessed their heated exchange. The woman merely shakes her head at the couple and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like _“noisy lesbians”._

 

“For what it’s worth, I _really_ like you too,” Rosé says, tapping her fingers against her thigh.

 

_Tap._

“And since we seem to both like each other,” Rosé looks down, suddenly finding her two-tone Chanel flats more interesting than usual.

 

_Tap. Tap_

“And, of course, _San Cisco,_ ”

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

“I was wondering if you’d like to get some laksa with me?”

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

“I’d _love_ to.”

 

The brunette looks up to a beaming Jisoo, pearly whites on full display. Rosé _melts_ at the sight and thinks that she wouldn’t mind doing _stupid things_ if that’s all it takes to get Jisoo to smile like that.

 

They take a cab a cab to Raffles City, where the brunette plans on spoiling Jisoo with bowls of laksa and other Singaporean dishes. Jisoo only snuggles up to Rosé and leans her head on the latter’s shoulder while she rants about noodles and _chicken rice_.

 

Rosé was close enough to listen to Jisoo’s beating heart – close enough to hear how the thumps were _fast, erratic, irregular._

 

She _likes_ it though. It’s a tune she’ll never get tired of.

 

Just like how Jisoo became her favourite person, the sound of her heartbeats became Rosé’s favourite song.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! follow me on twitter (@yvesandco)


End file.
